Quizá el amor es como el invierno
by Siren'D
Summary: "Eres como un niño" Atinó a decir a último momento "Y tú eres como un idiota" le respondió cortante "Todos hemos llegado a eso" y por muy grande que fuera el ego del Uchiha sabía que aquello era cierto.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y el resto ya lo conocen~ **

**Advertencia: Una que otra (xD) palabra mal sonante.**

* * *

_No me mires así_

_Estoy en mi puto derecho_

_No me toques_

_Nadie dijo que no pudiera_

_No beses_

_Impídemelo_

_No me mientas_

_Yo hago lo que me venga en gana bastardo_

_No hagas nada de eso si no me amas_

_¿Y quién carajos podría amarte?_

Las frías palabras de Sasuke golpeaban de lleno en su cabeza y más que eso en su corazón. No era una relación, aquello no podía serlo.

_Follar follar follar_

Era todo lo que hacían desde que se habían involucrado y era enfermizo.

Las orbes azules y vivaces hacía ya tiempo que habían perdido su brillo, cosa que había hecho preguntarse a más de una persona que pasaba por la mente del rubio en esos momentos. Era ridículo preguntar eso, la respuesta era tan simple que hasta Kiba podría deducirlo: _Amor._

Durante muchos años Naruto había probado el amargo sabor de un amor no correspondido y sí, hasta la fecha le hastiaba recordarlo pero ¡Ah! Que irónica se había vuelto su vida. Cierta pelirosa que causaba sus desvelos ahora parecía rendirse ante su presencia y atesorar cada momento en su compañía, mientras que por otro lado, aquel estúpidamente irritante compañero suyo al que tantas veces le expresó sus muy bien correspondidos sentimientos de odio terminó por ser la persona a quién él dedicaba todo su ser.

_Sasuke. _Si carajo ¡El Uchiha cabrón ese! El cual hace tiempo que debió haberse ganado el premio a la tortura y con honores. Primero pisoteaba a todas sus fan girls sin compasión y luego era él turno de él: Su muy bien negado amante que le esperaba en casa. Ese maldito bastardo no tenía conciencia.

El tiempo pasaba y aquella situación se negaba a cambiar sin importar los esfuerzos del rubio, hasta que cansado de esa cárcel a la que llamaba con tanto apego "noviazgo" aceptó la oferta de su compañera de equipo en salir a cenar y no a cualquier clase de cena, era obvio que con "una cena tranquila en casa" se refería más que nada a una invitación a su cama. Aceptó sin reniegos después de todo ¿Qué había de malo en aquello? ¿No era _perfectamente _ normal? Hombre y mujer, ella estaba dispuesta a consolarlo y él a dejarle hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Era _perfectamente _comprensible.

Pero Sasuke no pensó eso, vaya que no; se limitó a estrellarle el puño de lleno contra la cara y a gritar algo parecido a "¿Quién folla mejor eh?" para después salir de la casa seguido de un estruendoso portazo. Su mente antes nublada por el resentimiento se volvió nítida al sentir el dolor punzarle la mejilla _Puta madre, eh metido la pata._

¿Y ahora qué? Se pregunto una y otra vez haciendo a su cerebro trabajar más de lo que había hecho alguna vez en su existencia hasta quedar como idiota tirado en el tatami cercano al pórtico, aguardando el momento de la llegada del moreno durante varias horas hasta quedarse dormido.

…

Era inmoral e incluso debería ser ilegal, debía existir un nivel de estupidez permitida en un individuo y si lo había, Naruto debía haber sido atrapado y ejecutado por violación masiva a la regla.

Y ahora resultaba que se había largado con la acosadora de cabello de chicle a entretenerse un rato. Está bien, desde un principio _nunca pensó que estuviesen en una relación, solo era sexo: _duro y arduo sexo o al menos eso le gritaba su mente encolerizada.

Entonces ¿Por qué tenía la urgencia de regresar a casa y demostrarle a ese rubio malagradecido quién tenía el derecho de pertenencia de su dorado cuerpo?

El aire nocturno le golpeo la cara, su piel al instante respondió con un agudo ardor a causa del frío, había salido con tanta prisa que se olvido que era invierno pero ¡con un demonio! Se retorcería en su tumba antes de volver y eso era definitivo.

Se desparramo sobre la banca más cercana poniendo sus manos sobre su cara enrojecida, un suspiró salió de sus labios tiñendo momentáneamente el aire de blanco, ni siquiera había cenado por estar esperando al teme. Hurgó en sus bolsillos deseoso, encontrando una golosina en ellos "_Lo traje de la aldea de la arena"_ la voz del rubio resonó en su mente, entrecerró los ojos colerizado y arrojó el dulce hasta hacerle colapsar en la esquina de la banca, nadie le pidió que le trajera un recuerdo, nadie le pidió mudarse a su casa, nadie le pidió ser su cocinera, nadie le pidió mantener la casa limpia, nadie le pidió cumplir todos sus caprichos, nadie le pidió dejarle cartas antes de salir de misión, nadie le pidió ir a joder con Sakura ¡La madre que te pario Naruto!

¡A la mierda con el sentimentalismo! Ese cabrón sabía muy bien como era antes de salir con él, no iba ah involucrarse en peleas infantiles, ni en reclamos. Naruto estaba consciente que Sasuke Uchiha no era representante del romanticismo, es más, esa sola idea hacía a su estomago contraerse nauseabundo.

La vida mantiene cierto equilibrio y las relaciones no son la excepción, ellos no se mantenían juntos por ser una pareja enmielada que gustará de hacer el ridículo por las calles tomados de la mano y susurrándose estúpidos versos al oído.

Aún así a veces el equilibrio se altera, y más cuando después de una sesión agotante en la cama a Sasuke se le escapa un _"Te quiero"_ para posteriormente darse la vuelta y hacerse el dormido haciendo pensar a su acompañante si había inalado sales de baño al preparar la tina. Después de todo hasta la barrera de hielo en el rostro del moreno debía desaparecer de cuando en cuando, como las veces que se abrazaban por largo tiempo antes de salir a una misión peligrosa o simplemente un "éxito" antes de partir, aunque al menos el sabía que detrás de ese "éxito" que sus labios le escupían al rubio se escondía un "vuelve en una pieza teme" que por muy rudo que sonase para él era la forma menos humillante de expresarle un sencillo "cuídate". Pero Naruto era un estúpido y eso no iba cambiar y él era un engreído pedante y eso… Tampoco iba a cambiar, y por esa razón le odiaba, él detestaba a ese hombre de azul mirada porque era el único capaz de domar ese corazón orgulloso que poseía.

No, estaba muy jodido si pensaba que iba a regresar a casa.

…

Con Sasuke nunca se sabe, era sacarle la vuelta a todo, todo era leer entre líneas o joderte en el acto, eso pensaba el rubio al levantarse del suelo con el cuerpo entumido por el frio y darse cuenta que él no había vuelto aún. Miró la puerta con tristeza contenida en el azul infinito de su iris.

_¿Qué haría si él no volvía?_

Se dirigió al cuarto que ambos compartían para después salir presuroso de la casa antes de que callera una nevada.

Él estaba sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo oscurecido, sus ojos observaron el cielo igualmente, esa noche era especialmente negro _"Azabache… Como tus ojos" _ Sonrió ante la idea. Se acercó a él mientras la nieve comenzó a caer, el color del hielo se asemejaba a la piel del chico, que combinación tan más apropiada era esa para él, el "_monocromático"_ blanco y negro, tan opuestos y tan únicos_, es igual que tú. _

El rubio movió sus orbes hasta posarlos en él, le miró con cariño y se sentó al otro lado de la banca.

-Pensé que tendrías frio- Le murmuró al azabache acercándole la chaqueta que tanto le gustaba que usara.

Las heladas pupilas de Sasuke le atravesaron, estaba molesto, eso no había cambiado, aún así le mascullo un suave "gracias" para posteriormente volver a ignorarle.

Era tonto pero aquel gesto tan infantil hizo brotar una risa del rubio

-¿De qué carajo te ríes teme?- Bufó molesto, centrando su atención nuevamente en él.

- Estaba pensando…-

-¿Piensas?- Le cortó de golpe en un intento de insulto que, contrariamente, pareció divertirle.

-Te sorprendería- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa despreocupada, de esas típicas en aquel dorado rostro.- Eres como un niño pequeño

-Tsk y tú eres como un idiota

-A veces tu también- Le respondió sin más arrancando una mirada ofendida de los oscuros ojos.- Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo aún ofendido.

-Vamos a casa- El alegre sonsonete de su voz y su mano levantada lista para tomar la él le hizo olvidar la razón por la cual había salido tan presuroso de la morada, tomó la mano que tan alegremente le ofrecía calor y guía. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Sí, hasta el gran Sasuke Uchiha podía ser un gran cabezota en ocasiones pero de pensarlo a decirlo era una línea que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar jamás en su existencia.

-Y dime ¿Quién lo hace mejor entonces?

-Mmmm pues tendría que pensarlo- El rubio recibió como respuesta un golpe en su nuca y un veredicto de amenaza plasmado en la cara del moreno.- Era broma teme…

Tal vez esa relación no era solo follar después de todo.

"_Eres como una noche nevada esperando un amanecer lleno de luz y calor"_

* * *

__**Pues esta cortito pero a mi se hizo bonito :3 espero que les haya gustado y ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
